


Drowning in his eyes, I was mesmerized, I’m buried and gone

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: IT - Stephen King, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Clowns, Cock Worship, F/M, Heavy smutt, NSFW, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smutty, a gift for a friend on tumblr, clownporn, coulrophilia, cunt play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is a nasty story I wrote for a friend on tumblr who likes clowns and Papawise <3





	Drowning in his eyes, I was mesmerized, I’m buried and gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nasty story I wrote for a friend on tumblr who likes clowns and Papawise <3

You felt that familiar tingling in the back of your neck and your whole body filled with goosebumps. It didn't seem that long ago since your last brutal fuck session and your cunt had been sore and hot to the touch ever since. Raw. So raw. Papa knew how to abuse you just the way you needed to be abused. He also knew about your secret desire to be treated like a minor. A rowdy, obnoxious little brat slut who had to be put in place when she talked back to him. The clown seemed to be reading your mind with ease and he had absolutely no problem fulfilling your darkest, most twisted fantasies.  
You called out for him;

"Papa?" your voice trembling with anticipation and pure arousal that lunged around in your body.

You took a tentative step forward and then another one. It was hard to make out any features in the dark room and your heart was pounding and your body was so afraid, but your mind raced with the most disturbing, perverted longing.  
A loud, heartily chuckle broke the silence and you jumped, your heart caught in your throat. You instinctively raised your arms and reluctantly put all your trust in your hands stretched out infront of you. Your fingers grazed something fluffy and soft.  
It made you unconsciously pull back a little.

"Hiya, babydoll"

A deep snarl echoed in the room.

"Papa?" you asked again.

"Sorry for the dark, angelcheeks" he growled. "But you know how I love the dark"

He chuckled loudly and you could hear him shift in the chair.

You knew he could see you clear as day even though the room was next to pitch black. Somehow he used his deadlights to highlight you without hurting you. The only evidence of his violation was the slight buzzing sensation in your body after he had left, but you knew it was something that would gradually fade after a few days. 

"I sensed you needed me" he said. "I sensed you needed my cock in you"

You gasped as your thoughts raced in your mind and you tried your best to think of something other than him gagging you and fucking you from behind.

"Aw, don't feign surprise, doll. You know I can feel it"

He laughed and at the same time a light by the window turned on. Not bright enough for you to see all of him, but adequate to make out his features. His beautiful features that made your chest bubble with love and affection. Your perfect little clown with the reddest of hair and the most exquisite red lips. Lips that fit so utterly magnificent on your body and would leave nasty, lovable marks on you. Like a calling card from his actions.

"I need you" you said in a low voice.

"I know. And Papa needs ya too. I need to feel that tight cunt of yours clamp around my cock"

You took a step forward and you were now within grabbing reach. The clown didn't waste any time and started tugging at your pants, roughly pulling you closer to him.

"You know I like instant access" he snarled "Why do you keep defying like a little brat?"

He met your gaze. Your eyes, heavy with lust and you could feel your panties getting damper by the second. He made you ache with desire and more horny than you ever imagined humanly possible.

"Let me have a look at that cunt of yours" he growled.

You knew better than to talk back at that moment, so you lowered your pants and panties without breaking your stare, and kicked them to the side when they pooled around your ankles. Subtly spreading your legs for him to see, holding your breath as you could feel his prying eyes on your skin, setting it on fire with his very presence. He "Ooh'ed" appreciatively and shifted his position again.

"Ya know, I never get tired of looking at your little pussy, sweetcheeks" he said as his hand found its way in between your legs.

Your body jerked a bit at his touch and you tipped your head back, moaning in pleasure.

"Such a gorgeous little cunt" he said in a low voice. "Just for me"

"Yes. Yes" you whimpered "Just for you"

"Why dontcha come and sit on Papa's lap?" he urged. "I feel like shoving my cock in you, would you like that, sweetcheeks?"

You mewled as you bit your lip, feeling like the throbbing in your pussy drowned out all logic and common sense. Why had you waited that long to engulf his cock? To devour it with your aching cunt. Somehow it always seemed like he had to invite you before you found the courage to make your next move. Deep inside, you wanted it that way, you needed to be submissive to him and he knew that.

He opened a little pocket in his oversized yellow pants and you gasped as his cock sprung free, licking your lips at the sight and how it changed in form and size infront of your very eyes. One minute you thought you saw something resembling a human cock and the next it shifted to a monstrous, slick, pulsating vein that you secretly longed for to plummet into you and to fuck you until you blacked out.

"It's okey, babydoll" he snarled. "This is all your dirty fantasy"

The clown, knowing full well how much you enjoyed the display of his fine chiseled tool, slouched down a bit in his chair, spreading his legs wide open for you to have better access. You squealed and practically lunged down in his lap and settled with ease around his fleshy cock. He grabbed a hold of your hips right away and started to move with you as you grinded over his crotch.

"Oohh that's it, sweetcheeks!" he hissed. "Ride me like you paid for it!"

He grabbed your ass and pressed down, causing your clit to rub ferociously against his bright white skin. You whimpered and squeezed your eyes shut. Being so sexually pent up you didn't even have time to savour the feeling and climaxed right away, squirting your juices all over him. Your whole body convulsed as your orgasm ripped through you.  
He tsk'ed, laughing a little.

"I think that must have been a record, babydoll. I love how your little cunt spasm around me when you come"

You huffed.

"And your cunt juice gotta be the closest thing to paradise on this goddamn planet"

You threw your head back as you exhaled blissfully, wanting to stay in this post cum feeling and around Papa forever.

"But you know I want more" he snarled as he moved to stand, throwing you on the bed on your back. "Get on your hands and knees and beg. You know I love it when my little doll begs"

"Please, Papa" you mewled. "Fuck me. Split me open!"

He grunted and climbed over the bed, flipping you over with ease. His white glove, ripped at the fingertips, pressed down on your flesh. You sucked air through your teeth as his grip harden and he actually managed to draw blood from you. You shut your eyes and exhaled, it was like deflating a balloon and it made you relax completely. He was being extra rough on you as he knew it was exactly what you needed.

"Ooh that ass" he groaned and spanked you. "I've missed that ass"

Your eyes drifted shut as the stinging sensation wrapped around your body.

"I need you" you mewled again. "I need you now"

He gave a little chuckle as he hurled himself in you, making you fall forwards a bit.  
You gasped at his girth and the way his cock seemed to be able to find its way to your most sensitive spots inside yourself and relentlessly jab at it. Making you lose your breath as he drove himself forcefully in and out of you.

He was clearly enjoying the sensation as he snarled and hissed, gripping your hips with brute force, fucking you like he was mad at you.

"Ooh, babydoll" he huffed. "Papa's so close now, so close"

He continued hammering your pussy and praising it at the same time, mumbling what a delicious and tight cunt you had and how he loved it. 

"Harder!" you hissed through your teeth "Fuck me harder!"

The clown - eager to comply in that heated moment, gripped you harder, picking up pace at the same time, slamming himself in you until you had drained his cock and a desperate, content sigh left his parted, red lips.  
Flopping down on his back, he exhaled loudly and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Mmm-hmm" he hummed. "I think someone was a little overzealous tonight"

Rolling over on your back, not really knowing if he was referring to you or himself.  
You propped yourself up on your elbows and examined your body, full or scratches and bruises and you couldn't help but smile at the signature evidence on you lithe frame, derived from your darling, vile clown during his rampaging.

You sat up and his semen seeped out of you, a clear light blue fluid that you knew would stain your sheets and never would come off. But you didn't really care as long as you had your clown.  
He moved to stand and began to primp his hair and straightening his suit. Turning around to face you, he broke out in a little smug grin over the state of mind he left you in. Always on the verge, dangling one leg over the ledge.

He wasn't much for fair words and you had gotten used to him leaving without any kind of endearments. But still, you asked;

"Papa?"

"Yes, doll?" 

"I will be seeing you again, right?"

He moved in closer and smirked at you with that superiority of his and just when it looked like he was about to say something sweet, he sniffed and gave your pussy a good pat before he got up again.

"See ya around, dollface"


End file.
